Mahou no yoru fushigina
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE / Kejadian ganjil saat Sakura memberikan Hinata sebuah music box yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran nama NH. Dan pada saat Hinata membuka music box tersebut sesuatu keajaiban akhirnya terjadi. Sosok lelaki blonde membawanya berpetualangan dan Hinata sangat menikmati itu. siapakah lelaki tersebut? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Hinata./ RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Mahou**** no yoru fushigina** © Utsukushi Hana-chan

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate © T

Genre © Romance, Fantasy

Pair © NaruHina

Warning © Typo, Au, OOC, alur kecepetan dan lain-lain.

DLDR OKE (•͡.̮ •͡ )

•

"Tuk... tuk... tuk... tuk"

Bibir Hinata terus bergumam mengikuti dentingan pulpen yang sedari tadi ia ketukan. Mata lavendernya kembali melirik sekilas ke arah tumpukan PR yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan dan sampai sekarang tak selesai-selesai.

"Bosan." Ucap Hinata pelan kemudian diam. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, mata lavendernya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh dengan corak-corak bunga sakura membuatnya tersenyum kecil dan bisa melepas kebosanannya walau hanya sebentar.

"Hinata nee-chan, Sakura-nee mencarimu." Teriakkan Hanabi terdengar sangat keras membuat Hinata menegakan wajahnya lagi kemudian memandang pintu kamarnya.

"Suruh masuk saja." Balas Hinata, Kemudian beberapa menit kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki yang menaiki anak tangga dan kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan di tutup.

Cklek~

Blam ~

"Hinata-chan," Sakura berujar keras, kemudian Sakura mendekati Hinata yang sedari duduk di depan meje belajarnya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Hinata memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya, jarang sekali Sakura bertamu malam-malam apa lagi sekarang pukul 10.00 malam.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu." Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, kemudian terlihat sebuah music box. Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum music box tersebut.

'Apakah aku bermimpi, music boxnya sangat indah.' Batin Hinata mamandang music box tersebut dengan senang.

"Kau tidak bermimpi Hinata-chan, ini memang akan ku berikan khusu kepada sahabatku tercinta." Sakura berujar sambil meletakan music box tersebut di atas meja belajar Hinata. Music box yang terbuat dari kayu dan di tengah-tengah terdapat ukiran dengan nama NH.

"Eh? Kau bisa membaca pikiran Sakura-chan?" Hinata bertanya dengan sebalah alis yang terangkat. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk, dengan gelagapan Sakura mulai menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ti..tidak lah, tadi aku hanya membaca ekspresi wajahmu saja, tak lebih." Sakura mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban dari Sakura.

"Un, begitu ya. Arigatou atas music boxnya Sakura-chan. Aku sangat suka." Ujar Hinata. Sakura terlihat tersenyum, senyum yang sangat sulit di artikan.

"Ya sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu ya Hinata-chan. Jaa~" Sakura dengan cepat keluar dari kamar Hinata. Dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar rumah Hinata. Seringai rubah dari bibir manis Sakura terlihat saat ia sudah terlihat keluar dari perkarangan rumah Hinata.

Hinata memandangi music box tersebut, entah apa yang membuat Hinata sangat tertarik pada music box tersebut sampai-sampai Hinata lupa untuk melanjutkan PRnya.

"Apakah musik yang di lantunkan seindah luarnya?" Hinata kemudian membuka perlahan music box tersebut. Kemudian terdengar suara dentingan piano yang sangat lembut yang mampu membuat Hinata terlena.

Hinata yang terlena akan alunan piano dari music box tersebut sampai tak sadar bahwa seseorang dengan kemeja putih yang di lengkapi jubah hitam dan celana hitam panjang dengan rambut blonde sedang memperhatikannya dari sampingnya.

"indahnya." Ucap Hinata kemudian menaruh music box tersebut di meja tanpa menutup music box tersebut.

"Memang indah." Ucap sosok tersebut membuat Hinata tersentak. Dengan kaku Hinata berbalik menuju asal suara tersebut. Mata Hinata membulat, takut? Yah Hinata memang saat ini tiba-tiba takut.

"K...kau si...siapa." Hinata refleks berdiri dan berjalan mundur. "Aku? Aku Naruto." Jawabnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata melihat lelaki tersebut berjalan mendekat membuatnya semakin berjalan mundur dan mundur sampai kakinya tidak bisa berjalan mundur lagi karena di belakangnya terdapat tempat tidurnya.

"A..apa mau mu?" Tanya Hinata dengan takut sampai keringat dingin membasahi kening dan telapak tangannya.

"Menjemputmu untuk berpetualang bersamaku, Hime." Jawab Naruto lagi sambil menepis jarak di ataranya dengan Hinata.

Grep~

Naruto menarik pinggang Hinata dan sukses membuat Hinata menabrak dada bidang Naruto. "Kau jangan takut, kau percaya kan kepadaku Hinata-chan?" Naruto menatap kedua bola mata Hinata. Bak terkena sihir oleh bola mata sapphire, Hinata mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Naruto semakin erat memeluk Hinata, sedangkan Hinata memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Tiba-tiba kelopak bunga sakura muncul. Semakin lama semakin banyak dan berputar. Kelopak bunga sakura tersebut memutari tubuh Naruto dan Hinata dengan cepat, 30 detik kemudian kelopak bunga sakura yang tadinya berputar cepat tiba-tiba menghilang dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang menghilang juga.

Hinata terus saja menutup matanya. Takut ya dia sangat takut sampai-sampai cengkraman pada kemeja yang di pakai Naruto lecek.

"Sudah jangan takut, dan kau boleh membuka matamu." Naruto mengelus punggung Hinata dengan gerakan sensual, membuat Hinata membuka matanya pelan.

"Kenapa gelap Naruto-san, dan ki..kita berada di mana Naruto-san?" Hinata bertanya sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang gelap.

"Di padang bunga lavender." Jawab Naruto. Kemudian terdengar petikan jari dan seketika tempat yang gelap tadi menjadi terang dengan cahaya bulan, bintang dan dari kunang-kunang yang sangat banyak yang berada di sekeliling mereka.

Hinata dibuat menganga melihat tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Ia berada di tengah-tengah luasnya padang bunga lavender, sepanjang mata memandang hanya terlihat bunga lavender saja. Yang jelas ini seperti mimpi saja.

"Naruto-san ini sangat indah." Bibir Hinata terus saja terangkat membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Hn, aku rindu senyumu." Naruto berucap sangat pelan sampai Hinata tak mendengarnya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sangat suka Naruto-san." Jawab Hinata antusias. Naruto mengacak-acak rambut indigo Hinata membuat Hinata mendongak ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hinata kemudian mulai berlari menikmati padang bunga lavender tersebut. Tangan lentik Hinata memetik salah satu bunga lavender tersebut dan kemudian ia hirup aromanya. "Wangin." Ucapnya kemudian Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya membuat salah satu kunang-kunang menempel di jari lentiknya.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata membuat kunang-kunang tersebut terbang, Naruto kemudian berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Aku akan membawamu ketempat yang lebih indah lagi." Naruto mengangkat Hinata dengan ala bridal style, sedangkan Hinata tampak terkejut atas perlakuan Naruto kepadanya.

"Na-Naruto-san tolong turunkan aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Hinata memukul dada bidang Naruto pelan. "Kau ingin berjalan di padang bunga lavender seluas ini, kau lucu sekali Hime." Naruto kemudian berjalan terus dan menghiraukan ucapan Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut merona sangat merah. Sampai-sampai Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Dan dengan jelas Hinata bisa mencium bau citrus yang sangat memabukan dari badan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang malu-malu seperti itu. Padang bunga lavender yang sangat luas itu dengan cepat Naruto melewatinya sampai ia berada di sebuah Danau yang sangat indah danau dengan airnya yang sangat jernih dan di pinggiran danau tersebut terlihat kelopak bunga sakura mengambang di atas air sangat kontras dengan danau tersebut.

"Sudah sampai." Naruto kemudian menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya. Hinata diam di atas perahu kecil tersebut, matanya lavendernya terus melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan takjub. Jika bisa memilih Hinata ingin sekali tinggal di tempat yang se-indah ini.

"Naruto-san ini sangat indah." Dentingan-dentingan melodi piano seperti dentingan melodi yang di keluarkan music box tersebut terdengar. Membuat Hinata tambah menikmati tempat ini.

"Dingin~" Hinata berucap pelan saat Angin malam datang membuatnya terpaksa menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya agar merasa hangat.

Naruto memperhatikan pakaian yang di kenakan Hinata, hanya berbalut baju tidur, kemudian dengan cepat Naruto melepas jubah hitamnya memakaikannya ke Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata tampak terkejum melihat aksi yang di lakukan Naruto terhadapnya.

"Tidak usah Naruto-san." Hinata yang akan melepas jubah hitam Naruto segera di tahan oleh tangan Naruto.

"Sudah jangan menolak, dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Naruto-san. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Naruto atau Naruto-kun." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut indigo Hinata lagi membuat Hinata merona merah dan mengangguk kecil.

"Na..Naruto-kun." Dan Hinata baru menyadari bahwa Naruto sangat tampan, apa lagi dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya membuatnya terlihat lebih tegas dan err~ sexy.

Mata lavender Hinata tak sengaja memandang dada bidang Naruto, walau Naruto masih menggunakan kemeja tapi tak menghalangi penglihatan Hinata akan ke atletisan tubuh Naruto, yah atletis tidak terlalu berotot namun terlihat sexy dan cool.

Perbuatannya baru saja membuatnya seketika merona sangat merah. Naruto yang melihat wajah Hinata memerah hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengacak rambut Hinata membuat Hinata memerah lagi.

Hinata sedikit mengeratkan jubah Naruto dan menghirup wangi tubuh Naruto yang menguar dari jubah tersebut, wangi yang saat ini ia sangat suka. Mungkin Hinata akan menambahkan daftar wangi yang ia suka yaitu wangi tubuh Naruto yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"Ayo! Kau ingin melihat tempat selanjutnya kan?" Tanya Naruto yang di jawab anggukan pelan Hinata.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata, saat Naruto yang hendak keluar dari perahu yang masih berada di tengah danau Hinata seketika menarik tangan Naruto. "Bukannya kita berada di tengah danau?" Hinata memandang sekelilingnya. Ya dia memang masih berada di tengah danau, apakah Naruto berniat untuk membunuhnya?.

"Sudah ikuti saja." Naruto melangkah pertama kali kemudian jembatan yang terbuat dari perak muncul seketika, membuat Hinata menganga, dan dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Na..Naruto-kun." Cicit Hinata pelan saat ia melihat ternyata ia dan Naruto berpijak pada sebuah jembatan. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Hinata mendongak menatap mata sapphire Naruto.

"Entah, mungkin karena ada kau sehingga ini terjadi." Naruto kemudian melangkah lagi sambil terus menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Dentingan piano semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas, sampai jembatan yang membawa Naruto dan Hinata sampai pada depan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi, di dalamnya terdapat sebuat istana yang sangat besar.

Hinata memandang Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian melangkah lagi. Gerbang raksasa tersebut seketika terbuka, Hinata semakin memandang kagum bangunan mewah tersebut. Tiba-tiba cahaya terang mengelilingin Hinata dan Naruto tak kala melewati gerbang tersebut.

Hinata yang semula menggunakan baju tidur baby dollnya sekarang berganti dengan gaun pengantin dengan lengan pendek dan sepatu kaca yang menghiasi kakinya.

Apa lagi dengan Naruto. Sekarang Naruto menggunakan tuxedo, membuat Naruto terlihat sangat tempat. Mata Sapphirenya terlihat sangat teduh, dan senyum lima jarinya selalu merekah di bibirnya manisnya membuatnya terlihat sangat-sangat tampan.

"Eh?" Hinata tampak terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba mengalungkan sesuatu di leher Hinata. "Naruto-kun." Hinata menyentuh sesuatu tersebut yang ternyata sebuah kalung, kalung yang baru saja Naruto pasangkan ke dirinya. Kalung dengan permata yang berwarna turqoise.

"Berdansalah denganku." Naruto kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke Hinata dan di terima oleh Hinata. Sekarang alunan musik klasik mulai terdengar, alunan musik kelasik yang sangat merdu. kemudian Kelopak bungan sakura tiba-tiba berjatuhan di atas mereka dan di ikuti lilin-lilin yang beraroma lavender tiba-tiba muncul mengelilingi mereka.

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian berdansa mengikuti alunan musik klasik tersebut. Walau Hinata berdansa dengan kaku namun Hinata sangat menikmati saat ini.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi Hime." Ucap lirih Naruto sambil terus berdansa. Hinata tertegung mendengar ucapan Naruto, apakah ia pernah meninggalkan Naruto sebelumnya? Entahlah, karena Hinata tak mau ambil pusing Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Setelah lama berdansa akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata menghentikan tarian mereka. Naruto memandang Hinata dalam diam. Semakin lama Naruto semakin menepis jarak di atara mereka. Hinata yang melihat tindakan Naruto seketika menutup matanya. Gugup, ya Hinata saat ini sangat gugup apa lagi ini ciuman pertemanya. Ingat pertamanya!.

Cup~

Naruto mencium Hinata dengan lembut, Hinata yang semulanya kaku dan tidak membalas ciuman Naruto sekarang malah mengikuti alur permainan Naruto. Naruto menyusupkan tangannya pada tengkuk Hinata dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka membuat tangan Hinata yang semula berada di sisi tubuhnya sekarang berada di atas kepala Naruto. Hinata mulai meremas pelan surai pirang Naruto membuat Naruto semakin bergairah mencium Hinata, dan membuat tetesan saliva terlihat di sela-sela bibir mereka yang bersatu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua mulai kehabisan nafas dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan suara decapan dari kedua bibir mereka yang berpisah.

Hinata hanya menunduk, takut melihat ke arah Naruto apa lagi menatap bola mata sapphire Naruto. Rasanya ia sangat-sangat malu, dan kalau bisa saat ini rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan saja.

"Aku mencintaimu Istriku." Naruto berbisik di kuping Hinata membuat Hinata seketika mendongakan wajahnya. "Istri?" Ucap Hinata palan karena bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan Istri sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, aku pergi sebentar jadi tunggu aku di sini." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, kemudian berlalu memasuki istana tersebut sedangkan Hinata hanya diam menunggu Naruto.

Setelah lama Hinata menunggu Naruto yang tak kunjung-kunjung membuat Hinata bosan dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Hinata berjalan pelan saat memasuki. kawas taman bunga matahari yang sangat banyak di istana tersebut. Hinata melihat taman bunga tersebut dengan tatapan kagum. Hinata hanya memandang taman tersebut kemudian berbalik dan alangkah terkejutnya melihat sesuatu di depannya.

Di depannya terdapat hewan yang sangat mengerikan, mata merahnya menyala membuat Hinata mundur ketakutan dan seketika pingsan di tempat.

Kunang-kunang mengelilingi tubuh hewan tersebut dan seketika berubah menjadi Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menggendong Hinata dengan ala bridal style.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Istriku, jadi kau jangan khawatir. Dan kita akan hidup bersama lagi." Naruto mengecup kening dan bibir Hinata singkat kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang istana dan seketika menghilang setelah keluar dari gerbang istana tersebut.

"Ngeh~" Hinata menggeliat pelan tak kala sinar terang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hinata kemudian membuka matanya sedikit kemudian menutupnya lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian~

Hinata seketika terlonjak kaget dengan mata yang melotot. Hinata memandang pakaiannya. Baju tidur? Bukannya tadi malam ia menggunakan gaun pengantin? Dan music box, music box berada di atas meja belajarnya dengan keadaan tertutup.

Dan saat mata Hinata melihat ke arah lehernya, sebuah kalung dengan permata turqoise berada di lehernya.

"Apakah aku bermimpi tapi kalung ini?" Hinata berguma pelan sambil menyentuh kalung di lehernya. Memorynya kembali berputar mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang di lalui dengan Naruto.

Saat ia mengingat saat Naruto menciuamnya dan memanggilnya 'istriku' dan saat ia berjalan-jalan ke taman karena lelah menunggu Naruto dan saat ia berbalik untuk kembali mencari Naruto alangkah terkejutnya terlihat hewan yang sangat mengerikan dan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Istriku ...?" Gumam Hinata mengingat ucapan Naruto kemarin. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila." Kepala Hinata terasa sangat berat, dan seketika Hinata pingsan.

.

END

AN :  
Yeyeye akhirnya ulangan kenaikan kelas selesai aduh selam UKK aku gk bsa gk nulis ff yah wlau ff yang aku tulis gaje-gaje.

Dan Aduh apa-apaan itu adegan itunya. Hana-chan gk bisa bkin gtuan, hana-chan gk pengalaman buat gtu-gtuan xD dan hana-chan anak polos, masih polos jdi di maklumin ya xD. #di_kroyok

Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu T-kun, tuh lagu yang ada di fanfic aku yang 'Hatsukoi', judul lagunya tu ' mahou no yoru fushigina warutsu '

Udah ah cuap-cuapnya, jangan lupa review, review kalian semangatku!

Jaaa~

Lombok, 17 juni 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Mahou no yoru fushigina © Utsukushi Hana-chan

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate © T

Genre © Romance

Pair © Naruto Namikaze, Hyuuga Hinata

Warning © Typo, Au, OOC, No EYD, alur kecepetan dan lain-lain

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey kenapa kemarin kamu tidak masuk sekolah Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hinata.

Hinata memandang Sakura sebentar kemudian menatap ke depan lagi. Tidak mungkinkan ia mengatakan yang sebenarnyakan?

"Umm, kemarin aku sedikit demam." Bohong Hinata dengan senyum manisnya agar Sakura percaya padanya.

"Oh, tapi sekarang kau sudah lebih baikkan?" Tanya Sakura lagi karena benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat indigonya ini.

Hinata mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya yang membuat Sakura mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah," mereka berdua mulai berjalan dalam diam. Perjalanan menuju Konoha high school tidak terlalu jauh, hanya tinggal dua belokan lagi mereka akan sampai.

Sakura terlihat memikirkan sesuatu untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Hinata, sampai sebuah ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin di sekolah membuatnya menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Astaga Hinata aku baru ingat, kemarin ada seorang murid baru loh." Cerita Sakura dengan sangat antusias. Hinata yang mendengarnya penasaran, kenapa sahabat pinkynya terlihat sangat antusias menyeritakan seorang murid baru. Ah mungkin saja murid baru tersebut tampan, membuat Sakura antusias menceritakannya.

"Murid baru."

"Yup, dia sangat tampan Hinata-chan." Sakura tiba-tiba merangkul Hinata membuat Hinata hampir kehilangan ke seimbangan.

"Terus?" Hinata mulai tak tertarik dengan alur pembicaraan Sakura, karena tebakannya kepada murid baru tersebut benar.

"Dia memiliki mata bak samudra, rambut pirangnya, tiga gores di masing-masing pipinya. Ah pokoknya dia sangat tampan, tapi masih tampanan Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura di akhiri dengan tawa renyahnya saat menyebut nama Sasuke.

Merasa kenal dengan ciri-ciri tersebut Hinata tampak memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya, ya ia tak percaya pada ciri-ciri yang di ceritakan Sakura karena ciri-ciri yang Sakura ceritakan sama persis dengan ciri-ciri Naruto.

"Kau serius Sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Yup aku serius~" perkataan Sakura terhenti tak kala dirinya dan Hinata melihat sebuah mobil mewah memasuki perkarangan sekolah.

Jangan tanyakan sekarang Hinata dan Sakura berada di mana karena sedari tadi mereka berjalan, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang KHS.

"Lihat itu dia!" Seru Sakura sambil membawa Hinata menuju dalam halaman tempat parkir yang luas.

Terlihat gadis-gadis yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari tempat si murid baru memarkirkan mobilnya memekik keras.

Hinata dengan sabar menunggu pintu mobil tersebut terbuka, dan pada saat pintu mobil tersebuka perlahan-lahan surai pirang terlihat menyembul kemudian di ikuti seluruh badannya.

"..." Hinata memandang tak percaya apa yang di lihatnya saat ini rasanya dunia Hinata seakan runtuh tak kala melihat seseorang yang amat ia kenal.

Sakura tampak menyeringitkan alisnya melihat Hinata yang tampak terkejut.

"Hey Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Eh? Ah ya aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan." Hinata tampak terus memperhatikan sosok tersebut.

"Namanya Naruto Namikaze, Hinata-chan." Sakura tampak menyenggol bahu Hinata pelan.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Hinata singkat. Sakura memandang bingung Hinata dari mana Hinata tahu nama murid baru tersebut jelas-jelas Hinata baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Sudah bel ayo masuk ke kelas." Hinata menarik tangan Sakura membuat Sakura memekik kecil kemudian pasrah menerima seretan Hinata yang kuat.

Sesampainya Hinata dan Sakura di kelas tampak Hinata menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi memompa dengan cepat. Nafas Hinata terlihat sangat berat tak kala seseorang dengan rambut pirang melewati kelasnya dengan dua orang yang ia kenal namanya adalah 'Sasuke dan Kiba'.

"Ohayou minna." Suara Kurenai-sensei terdengar di pendengaran semua siswa yang berada di kelas membuat mereka dengan cepat duduk rapi di tempat duduk masing-masing.

Mata lavender Hinata memandang bosan papan tulis tersebut.

"Apakah itu benar-benar kau?" Gumam Hinata pelan. Tangannya terangkat pelan menyentuh kalung yang ia kenakan. Ia usap pelan kalung tersebut kemudian kembali menatap ke depan, untuk mulai pokus pada pelajaran yang di ajarkan Kurenai-sensei. Ia tidak ingin kalau nilainya akan jelek pada pelajaran guru kesayangannya ini.

[Skip]

"Hey Hinata-chan ayo kita ke kantin." seru sakura, Hinata mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di depan kelas.

Saat mereka beru saja keluar dari kelas Sakura dan Hinata terlihat tertawa sambil berbicang-bincang kecil. Dan saat Sakura dan Hinata baru saja berbelok Hinata tak sengaja menabrakh seseorang. karena tidak melihat ke arah depan. Hinata tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya sekarang terjatuh dengan bokong yang menyentuh lantai. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat Hinata terjatuh segera membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Go...gomen aku tidak hati-hati." Hinata tampak membungkung badanya sembilan puluh derajat. Sakura yang menyadari orang yang di tabrak Hinata tampak ikut minta maaf.

Saat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat eksperesi seseorang yang di tabraknya, tampak keterkejutan menghampirinya membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

Sedangkan yang di tabrak tampak menyeringai tipis. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan." Ucapnya kemudian mengacak rambut Hinata pelan dan berjalan melalui Hinata dan Sakura.

Sakura tampak terkejut melihat hal yang menurutnya sangat langka tersebut.

[Skip Kantin]

"Hinata-chan! Tadi dia memanggil namamu dengan nama kecilmu dan dia mengacak rambutmu, apa aku tak salah lihat?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggoyangkan bahu Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura-chan," Hinata tampak ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

"Kau kenal dengan Namikaze-san itu?" Tanya Sakura yang di balas gelengan kepala Hinata.

"Terus dari mana dia tahu nama mu?" tanya Sakura yang di balas bahu Hinata yang terangkat yang menurut Sakura artinya 'aku tidak tahu.'

"Huft, ya sudah ayo makan!" Teriak Sakura sambil mengangkat sumpit kemudian menyumpit helaian-helaian ramen yang terlihat sangat lezat.

Hinata hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya Sakura yang terlihat lucu.

Tiba-tiba pendengaran Hinata terusik tak kala mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan gadis yang menyebut nama 'Naruto.'

Eh Naruto apakah Naruto berada di kantin? Dengan cepat Hinata menengok ke kenan dan ke kiri untuk melihat pujanan hatinya. Eh pujanan hatinya? Apakah sekarang Hinata sudah jatuh cinta terhadap Naruto? Tapi apakah Naruto yang ini merupakan Naruto yang di temukannya malam itu?

Entahlah hanya kami-sama saja yang tahu.

Deg

Sapphire bertemu dengan lavender. Kedua pipi Hinata merona merah, kemudian dengan gerak patah-patah Hinata kembali menatap ramennya dan memakannya dengan pelan.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Hinata berubah tampak tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa eh? Merona karena melihat pangeranmu?" Goda Sakura membuat Hinata tambah salah tingkah.

"Tidak!" Teriak Hinata membuat semua orang yang berada di kantin tersebut melihat ke arah Hinata tidak terkecuali si Naruto tampak tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Hinata.

Hinata tampak menutup mulutnya dengan ke dua tangannya, kemudian Hinata duduk dengan cepat.

"Sakura-chan, aku masuk ke kelas dulu." tampak Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berlari keluar dari kantin meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya bingung.

Tampak lelaki pirang menghampiri Sakura kemudian duduk di tempat yang sudah di tinggalkan Hinata.

"Hey." Sapanya sopan membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya pelan.

"Ada apa Namikaze?" Tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Berikan ini pada Hinata-chan," Naruto menyodorkan sesuatu kotak persegi dengan warna merah muda ke arah Sakura. Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau mengenal Hinata?" Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan seperti orang mengintrogasi.

"Dia kekashiku." Jawab santai Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"Nani!" Teriak Sakura membuat semua orang yang berada di kantin tersebut mendelik kesal ke arah Sakura.

"Go..gomen." Sakura membungkuk pelan kemudian duduk kembali.

"Namikaze-san bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sudah aku tak banyak waktu, ingat jangan kau buka." Perintah Naruto yang di akhiri dengan kekehan pelan.

Karena bel sudah berbunyi dengan cepat Sakura pergi menuju kelasnya dan segera menemui Hinata untuk meminta penjelasan.

[...]

"Kau berhutang penjelasan." Ucap Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata yang membereskan barang-banrangnya tampak menatap bingung Sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan kotak persegi yang di berikan oleh Naruto untuk Hinata.

"Dari Naruto, dan katanya kau pacarnya! Bagaimana bisa sedangkan kau katanya tak mengenalnya." Sakura tampak histeris.

"Eh!" Hinata membelakan matanya mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"A...aku benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa Sakura-chan." Hinata tampak mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya. Sakura tampak menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menunjukan senyumnya.

"Kau beruntung Hinata-chan, Naruto si murid baru jatuh cinta padamu." Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata. Membuat Hinata membelakan matanya karena sifat Sakura berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Sudah dulu, gomen aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu."

Hinata menatap punggung Sakura yang yang sudah menjauh. Karena hari mulai beranjak sore dengan cepat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dan dengan cepat keluar dari sekolah.

Saat ia baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah suara kelakson mobil mengagetkannya.

Hinata menatap mobil tersebut. Kemudian saat mobil tersebut sudah sampai di depannya pintu mobil tersebut terbuka. Hinata menunduk kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang mengendarai mobil sport putih tersebut. Dan gotcha!

Ternyata yang mengendarai mobil tersebut adalah si Naruto Namikaze!

"Masuk." Perintahnya dengan senyum kecilnya yang menurut Hinata menakutkan. Ah debaran aneh lagi-lagi membuat Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"A...aku bisa pulang dengan naik bis," Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Masuk atau kau akan jadi bahan bully anak-anak perempuan yang berada di depan sana?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai di bibirnya. Hinata tamak menaikan sebelah alisanya karena ucapan Naruto barusan.

Oh tidak benar apa yang di katakan Naruto, Memang di depan jalan sana terlihat gerombolan gadis yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan apa lagi dengan lengan baju mereka yang di gulung, terlihat sangar di mata Hinata.

"Maaf merepotkan Na...Naruto-san." Hinata dengan hati-hati duduk di samping Naruto yang siap menacap gasnya.

"Apa Naruto-san pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Tidak." Jawab singkat Naruto sambil terus melihat ke arah jalan raya.

"Terus kenapa Naruto-san bilang ke Sakura kalau Na...Naruto-san kekasihku?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara yang kecil.

Naruto terkekeh pelan kemudian menghentikan laju mobilnya karena lampu merah menyala.

"Un kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu." Naruto terkekeh pelan kemudian melanjutkan lagi perjalanan mengantar Hinata pulang.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu dengan suasana yang sepi, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata sampai di depan rumah Hinata.

"Arigatou Naruto-san." Hinata kemudian membuka pintu mobil Naruto. Saat Hinata berada di luar mobil Naruto, Hinata menunduk tanda terimakasih kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

Tampak Naruto masih berada di depan rumah Hinata, matanya memandang sebentar jendela kamar yang ia yakini jendela kamar Hinata. Beberapa menit masih diam Naruto kemudian menacap gasnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Bisa-bisa ia di marahi oleh Kaa-sannya kalau pulang malam.

"Gomen. Aku belum bisa jujur. Dan belum bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya." Naruto tersenyum kecil mengingat ke cerobohannya lupa mengambil kalung yang di berikannya kepada Hinata. Sungguh cerobohkan si Namikaze muda ini.

.

.

Tbc

.

A/N : huhu aku udah pusing mikir kelanjutannya. Tapi ya yang kemaring emang masih ngegantung. Ya gomen kalaw chap ni kurang memuaskan hehe.

Spesial tSpesial thanks to : Cicikun, lucky kimberly, Jims001, , Chess sakura, ricardo. , HinaHimeLovers8, Gray Areader, Bro, hqhqhqhq

Akhir kata Review lagi :D


	3. Chapter 3

Mahou no yoru fushigina © Utsukushi Hana-chan

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate © T

Genre © Romance, Fantasy

Pair © NaruHina

Warning © Typo, Au, OOC, No EYD, alur kecepetan dan lain-lain.

DLDR OKE (•͡.̮ •͡ )

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan lentik putih bersih tersebut dengan cekatan menuangkan jus jeruk ke ke-tiga gelas kosong tersebut. Sedikit senyum saat melihat anaknya makan dengan lahapnya.

"Bagaimana hari keduamu di sekolah barumu, nak?" Tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Menyenangkan Kaa-san." Ucapnya sambil memberikan senyum lima jarinya.

"Terus apa kau sudah punya pacar. Eh?" Tanya Kushina dengan senyum jahilnya membuat Naruto yang meminum minumannya tampak tersedak.

"Bagaimana ya Kaa-san." Naruto tampak menggaruk-garukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Minato yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah Kushina, kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja." Kekeh Minato pelan membuat Kushina memberi tatapan menusuk ke Minato.

"Memangnya tidak boleh tau apa, ya sudah kalau begitu cepat kalian habiskan makanannya." Ucap Kushina dengan nada sebal.

Setelah mengabiskan makan malamnya Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan segera pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ah huft." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king sizenya. Mata sapphirenya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Senyum rubahnya terlihat sangat menawan.

"Sudah ku putuskan, aku tidak ingin ini menjadi lebih rumit lagi, aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi Tsuma." Kekeh pelan Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

.

.

[...]

.

.

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya yang berbalut baju tidur di tempat tidurnya.

"Hah ternyata bukan Naruto-kun yang ku kenal."

Karena bosan Hinata kemudian merubah posisinya yang tadinya terlentang menjadi duduk.

"Ah aku ingat," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Ia segera mengambil tasnya yang terletak di samping meja belajarnya,

Hinata dengan cepat mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya untuk mencari kotak persegi yang di berikan Naruto. Dan setelah mengeluarkan isi semua tasnya Hinata akhirnya menemukan kotak yang di carinya.

"Kira-kira isinya apa ya?" Jemari lentiknya dengan pelan membuka kotak tersebut. Saat ia membuka kotak tersebut terlihat sebuah kertas yang di lipat-lipat.

"Eh sebuah surat."

'Kalau kau ingin tahu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranmu segera tamui aku besok di atap sekolah.

Naruto Namikaze'

"Eh apa yang di maksud Naruto-san." Hinata mendelikan bahunya perlahan kemudian melipat surat itu tersebut dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam kotak dan menaruhnya di meja belajarnya.

Saat maniknya tak sengaja melihat benda persegi panjang dengan ukiran NH dengan cepat tangannya lentiknya meraihnya dan membawanya menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Mungkin mendengar music box bisa membuat ku lebih rilex."

Nada-nada piano yang di mainkan oleh musik box tersebut terdengar sangat indah di pendengarannya, ia mulai terbuai dan semakin lama matanya semakin berat.

Dan akhirnya ia tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Pagi mulai menjelang Hinata masih saja terdiam di depan rumahnya.

Tangan lentiknya dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya, matanya terlihat melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari mahluk pink yang sedari tadi di tunggunya.

"Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan. Kau sekarang ada di mana?" Tanyanya to the point.

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa berangkat denganmu."

Hinata menghela nafas berat kemudian tersenyum, yah walau senyumnya tak akan di lihat oleh Sakura.

"Oh ya sudah, jaa."

Hinata mematikan ponselnya kemudian memasuki ke dalam tasnya.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah saat ini terasa sangat lambat bagi Hinata karena biasanya ia selalu berangkat sekolah bersama Sakura.

TINN...!

Suara kelakson motor mengagetkan Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata menoleh ke samping. Hinata tak tau siapa lelaki tersebut, tapi saat lelaki tersebut membuka suaranya Hinata menyadarinya bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah Naruto.

"Naiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat."

Hinata yang awalnya akan menolak akhirnya menyetujui ucapan Naruto karena ia tidak ingin terlambat sekolah.

Saat Hinata sudah berada di atas motor sport Naruto. Naruto malah menyuruhnya untuk berpegangan pada pinggangnya.

Karena tidak ingin berdebat akhirnya Hinata menuruti perkataan Naruto. Ia dengan perlahan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyu di balik helmnya.

Ah rasanya ia ingin pingsan saat ini, apa lagi dengan debaran jantungnya yang sedari tadi bercapu dengan cepat, ia merasa seperti berada di dekat pangerannya... Naruto~

Saat beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan ke adaan sepi dan ke adaan canggung. Akhirnya motor sport Naruto memasuki perkarangan KHS, Hinata dapat bernapas lega sesaat karena akan terbebas dari Naruto namun sayang semua mata memandang ke arahnya dan Naruto.

"Hey-hey bukankah itu si Hinata? Dia bersama siapa ya?" Terdengar bisik-bisikan membuat Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggu lebar Naruto.

Saat Naruto memarkirkan sepeda motornya Hinata dengan cepat turun.

"A...arigatou Naruto-san." Hinata membungkukkan badanya sembilan puluh derajat kemudian pada saat ia akan berlari kabur dari samping Naruto sebelah tangannya dengan cepat di tahan Naruto.

"Tunggu, kita masuk sama-sama." Ucap Naruto, Hinata yang mendengarnya tampak merona merah.

Pada saat Naruto membuka helmnya siswi-siswi yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah Hinata tampak tercengang.

"Eh apa aku tak salah lihat, itu Hinata dan Naruto!"

"Kau tak salah lihat Tayuya." Ucap gadis dengan rambut merah menyala.

"Ck Hinata selalu saja mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya." Tayuya tampak menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Lebih kita masuk ke kelas saja Tayuya." Gadis rambut merah tersebut dengan cepat menyeret Tayuya.

"Ayo." Naruto merangkul Hinata dengan mesra membuat Hinata merona merah.

"Go...gomen Naruto-san." Hinata tampak mejauhkan lengan Naruto dari bahunya.

"Hn."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai dua. Di setiap lorong menuju kelas Hinata selalu saja menunduk malu karena sedari tadi semua siswi melihat ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun!" Bahu Hinata di senggol dengan kerasnya membuat Hinata hampir terjatuh.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat tampak bergelanyut manja di lengan Naruto.

"Lepas Shion." Naruto melepaskan tangan Shion dari lengannya membuat Shion cemberut. Saat ia menyadari ke beradaan Hinata sudah tak ada lagi Naruto mendecih sebal.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau bersama gadis Hyuuga itu." Ucap Shion dengan nada sebalnya yang di buat terdengar imut.

"Dia pacarku salah aku dekat-dekat dengannya?" Shion membelakan matanya.

"Pacar?"

Naruto tak memperdulikan Shion dengan cepat ia memasuki kelasnya. Karena sedari tadi berjalan tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Hah." Hinata mendesah pelan kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

"Hinata-chan ohayou." Sapa Sakura yang sudah berada di kelas sedari tadi.

"Ohayou moo Sakura-chan." Hinata menatap Sakura yang terlihat berbeda hari ini. Bibir Sakura tampak mengetup keras matanya menyipit, gelagat Sakura seperti orang yang sedang menahan tawa membuat Hinata memandang Sakura curiga.

"Kau tidak berbisa berbohong padaku Sakura-chan." Hinata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Tidak aku hanya iri dengan kau, Naruto-san terlihat sangat mencintaimu." Bohong Sakura dan akhirnya tertawa membuat Hinata jengkel.

Padahal yang sebenarnya yang di inginkan di katakan Sakura adalah ia di suruh oleh Naruto untuk tidak berangkat bersamanya agar Naruto bisa berangkat bersamamu.

"Dia sudah memiliki Shion-san." Ucap Hinata pelan, entah kenapa saat ia melihat Shion bergelayut manja di lengan Naruto membuatnya sakit hati.

"Benarkah? Bukannya Naruto itu kekasihmu Hinata-chan?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. Hinata tampak mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tidaklah Sakura-chan." Saat Hinata mengucapkan kata itu pintu kelas bergeser dan tampaklah seorang guru dengan rambut hitam panjang yang selalu membawa ular ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou minna, cepat buka halaman 154."

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gomen aku ada urusan sebentar Sakura-chan. Aku duluan ya." Hinata melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari dengan cepat ke atas atap sekolah.

Saat ia menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah, perasaan takut mulai menghampirinya hingga pintu coklat terlihat dengan jelas di depan sana.

Hinata memegang kenop pintu dengan gemetaran tapi dengan cepat ia menggeser pintu coklat tersebut hingga tampak atap sekolah yang terlihat luas dan bersih.

"Eh? Di mana Naruto-san?" Hinata memandang ke seluruh penjuru atap sekolah namun hasilnya nihil. Saat pendengarannya mendengar suara gesekan pintu ia dengan cepat berbalik.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Hinata-chan."

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata.

"Kau ingin tahun tentang kalung yang kau pakaikan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, ya walau awalnya ia bingung namun ia hanya mengangguk.

Saat Naruto menjentikan jarinya, sekarang ia bersama Naruto di bawah pohon sakura yang besar.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahu ini semua, namun karena kecerobohanku waktu itu tidak mengambil kalung di lehermu pasti waktu itu kau akan mengira yang kau alami hanyalah sebuah mimpi."

"Be-benarkah itu kau Naruto-kun?" Naruto mengangguk membuat Hinata langsung memeluknya erat.

"Bodoh, aku kira malam itu hayalah mimpi. Dan aku menganggap diriku sendiri sudah gila." Hinata mulai meracau sambil memukul dada bidang Naruto.

"Gomennasai." Naruto mendakap Hinata dengan sayangnya dan mengelus pelan surai indigo Hinata.

"Sekarang kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan lelaki menapun selain aku, Naruto Namikaze."

Hinata mengangguk pelan mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

"Terus kenapa waktu itu kau memanggilku istriku?"

Naruto tercekat kemudian tertawa polos sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kau akan tau sebentar lagi Istriku, tapi bukan sekarang."

Blush

Naruto memanggilnya lagi dengan sebutan itu.

"Aku ingin kembali, Sakura-chan sudah menungguku."

"Baiklah Istriku." Naruto kembali menjentikan jarinya dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di atap sekolah lagi.

Hinata memandang Naruto sebentar kemudian dengan gerak cepat berlari untuk pergi dari atap sekolah.

"Baiklah, kita akan bertemu lagi Istriku." Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat Hinata yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Hinata terus berlari sampai ia berada di kantin. Di sana Sakura tampak sedang bercengkarama dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang.

"Ah Sakura-chan, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Hinata segera duduk di samping Sakura. Ino nama gadis yang duduk di sebelah Sakura tampak tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, eh ayo makan aku sudah memesankan mu makanan."

Mereka bertiga mulai makan, bercanda dan tertawa bersama sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

"Aku duluan ya Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan." Ino kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kau kenal Ino-chan kapan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Baru saja."

"Dia orangnya cantik dan modis ya." Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Hinata karena Ino merupakan salah satu gadis yang memiliki fans.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya membuat semua yang berada di kelas bersorak.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi berbelanja Hinata-chan?"

Hinata yang membereskan barang-barangnya tampak berhenti sejenak.

"Boleh juga."

Namun kebahagiaan mereka yang akan berbelanja bersama sirna karena kelas mereka yang sudah lumayan sepi di datangi oleh sosok lelaki blonde.

"Kyaa itu Naru-kun." Teriak salah satu gadis dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Eh?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan namun seketika ia terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di depannya.

"Cepat bersekan barang-barangmu. Kita pulang bersama."

"Go...gomen Naruto-kun aku ada janji dengan Sakura-chan." Sesal Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Sakura-san aku bawa Hinata sekarang tidak apa-apa kan?" Sakura dengan cepat mengangguk.

"Arigatou." Naruto segera menggengam tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya keluar dari kelas.

Gadis yang tadi memekik saat melihat Naruto datang segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa Hinata dan Naruto pacaran SAKURA-Chan?" Tanya gadis tersebut dengan ketus.

"Kalau iya kenapa Hi-mi-ko-san." Jawab Sakura tak kala ketusnya membuat gadis tersebut menghentakan kedua kakinya kerana kesal.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana Naruto-kun ini bukan seperti jalan pulang ke rumah."

"Memang bukan," Jawab Naruto santai.

"Sudah diam saja, ku yakin pasti akan menyukainya Istriku." Lanjut Naruto sambil terus memacu motor sport dengan cepat.

Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang sempat di rindunya kemudian menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya pada punggung tegap Naruto.

"kita sudah sampai, istriku." Naruto menyadarkan Hinata membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Na...Naruto-kun jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan istriku lagi." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya membuat Naruto refleks mencubitnya.

"Au... Naruto-kun." Pekik Hinata membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Un tidak, aku akan tetap memanggilmu istriku. Anggap saja panggilan sayangku padamu." Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto menggandeng tangan tangan Hinata kemudian berjalan beriringan. Di depan sana laut membentang dengan warna birunya. Dengan langit yang sudah mulai senja.

Mereka berdua duduk beralasan pasir pantai yang putih. Tidak memperdulikan akan celana dan rok sekolah yang mereka pakai kotor.

"Ano... Naruto-kun mengajak ku ke sini untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke pantai."

Naruto menatatp intes Hinata. Pandangan mereka bertemu kemudian Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hinata diam kemudian memejamkan matanya. Naruto semakin mendekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu~

Hanya sebentar karena Naruto dengan cepat mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Ayo pulang, aku takut di marahi oleh ayahmu." Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto dengan wajah yang memanas. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju motor yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Sore mulai berganti dengan malam dan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Na...Naruto-kun arigatou untuk hari ini." Hinata membungkukkan badannya kemudian pamit masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat Hinata baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah Hiashi terlihat duduk di ruang tamu membuat Hinata menegukan ludahnya.

"Tandaima!" Ucap Hinata nyaring membuat Hiashi menoleh.

"Okaeri, habis dari mana saja kau?"

"Ano... Tadi aku baru saja selesai belajar kelompok Tou-san." Bohong Hinata.

"Ya sudah, cepat masuk kamar." ucap Hiashi membuat Hinata bisa bernapas lega, ya walau ia membohongi Tou-sannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : akhirnya jadi juga,, nie fic udah melenceng dari ide aku tapi gpp, dan gomen klw alur ceritax makin cepet dAn gajebo.

- shinobi hunter 003 : aduh aku lupa, nie sapa ya :v

- Gray Areader : ya lihat aja ntar apa btul" tu Sakura yang ngasih Hinata music box tersebut apa gk.

- JihanFitrina-chan : Naruto itu pacar saya xD

- Mushi kara-chan : wah arigatou mushi-nee. Yah walau ide ceritax udah melenceng dari chap awal yang cmn oneshot xD

- hqhqhq : ya :D

- Hiruka : iya, kata trakhir ya di chap awal Naruto lupa ngambil brangx dari Hinata. *kalung*

Arigatou untuk yang sudah review akhir kata berkenankan kalian meReview lagi...lagi dan lagi ?

^.^

Utsukushi jaa~


End file.
